Loren's Life
by DarkMagicianGirl7
Summary: The life of Rayden's daughter. I know the title isn't too creative but it's all I could come up with.
1. Tearful goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. But Loren and Kanin are my characters so don't steal them.  
  
Tearful goodbye  
  
Rayden tried to deliver a kick to the head. But Shao Kahn blocked the kick. Rayden used his power to throw a lightning bolt at him. Kahn was thrown back behind the rubble where the wall used to be.  
  
"Run, " Rayden screamed to his wife Serena. She was holding their daughter Loren. With all the noise she had become up set and had started to cry.  
  
"But Rayden I don't want to leave you" she cried.  
  
"You must if you don't go Shao Kahn will kill Loren." He told her. She knew he was right he was always right. She kissed her husband and was about to run, when Kahn jumped out of the rubble and used one of his most powerful attacks.  
  
As the green energy ball flew at the little baby. Serena spun around. So that she was in between the attack and Loren. She took the attack and fell to the ground.  
  
"Noooo" Rayden cried. He gathered all the energy he could and threw a thunderbolt at Kahn, sending him over what was left of the wall and into the forest. Rayden then ran over to Serena and tried to heal her, but it wasn't working and he knew why. Tears started to run down his cheeks as he figured out why. She was dying. From the look on Rayden's face she knew what was going to happen. "You can't die." He cried.  
  
"Everything is going to be ok as long as you get Loren to safety." Loren was crying even louder than she was before. Just then they heard Kahn's footsteps. "Hurry take Loren and keep her safe."  
  
Rayden took the crying baby and held her. She suddenly stopped crying. Rayden knelt down beside Serena. He held her close and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then she kissed Loren on the forehead. Rayden took Loren and opened a portal and looked back at Serena.  
  
"Go" she said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Just as Shao Kahn came into view, Rayden stepped through the portal and disappeared.  
Fujin punched the tree as hard as he could. Five seconds later the tree exploded into splinters. Then he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. Rayden stepped through with a baby. About a second after they came through the portal the baby started to cry. Rayden tried to calm her down but she was too upset.  
  
"I never knew you were a baby-sitter." Fujin said. "And not a very good one at that."  
  
"She's upset from traveling through the portal." Rayden said.  
  
"From the look on your face I'd say your upset too."  
  
"Shao Kahn came and tried to kill Loren. We fought for a while destroying half the house. I sent him flying over the wall. I told Serena to take Loren and leave before Kahn could recover."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Serena was my wife. And Loren my daughter."  
  
"You've been busy over the past few years." Fujin said. "When did you find the time to have a family?"  
  
"I made the time. Well, anyways he recovered too quickly and attacked Loren. Serena got in the way of the attack. She was killed." Loren had stopped crying and had started tugging on Rayden's hair. He ignored her and continued. " She asked me to take Loren to safety."  
  
"Loren, eh." Fujin started playing with her. "So, why have you come here? And why is Kahn after a baby?"  
  
"He attacked her because he thinks she will become more powerful than him. I've got to keep her safe. He'll follow me now trying to get Loren. But if she's with you."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not good with kids." Fujin protested.  
  
"Come on Fujin. If Kahn finds her then he'll kill her. Please. You haven't done anything but train in two thousand years."  
  
"What's wrong with training?" Rayden gave him a look. "Fine then. Is there anything you want me to do?"  
  
"Once I know it's safe I'll try to visit." Rayden said, "I don't want her to learn how to fight. If she doesn't know how to fight then Kahn won't think she's a threat. And when she's old enough give her this." he held out his hand and something that looked like a small stick appeared in his hand. He gripped it and it shot out until it was a staff. ". Give her this."  
  
"But you just said you didn't want her to learn how to fight." Fujin said. "I don't but I'd like her to have it. And don't tell her who her parents are if she doesn't know then Kahn won't be able to find out."  
  
He kissed Loren and gave her to Fujin. " I love you.' He told her. Then he opened a portal and walk through.  
  
This is my first story so feel free to point out anything you don't like or think I should change. Please review. 


	2. Loren’s Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. But Loren and Kanin are my characters so don't steal them.  
  
Loren's Questions  
  
I woke up in my bed. "Not again" I moaned.  
  
I was 50 years and I lonely. Fujin was my only friend. Mainly because everyone grew up faster than me. I asked Fujin about it but he would just avoid the subject. I was 50 years old but I looked like I was about 5. And Fujin never wanted to tell me why. Then again when was the last time Fujin told me anything about my past? Wait; there was something he had told me about. I went over to my dresser and got some thing that looked like a small stick. But it wasn't, it was a staff that my father had given me. He had also told me the fact that he was my uncle.  
  
I looked at the staff it was the same one from my dream and it came from my father. Which mean that the two people in my dream were my parents. That also meant that there was a guy out there that wanted me dead.  
  
I stood up and started to get dressed. I put on my black tank top. Then I put on my black vest and my tan pants with my matching tan boots. Then I put on my tan armlet. I put my staff in the little holder I had sewn on my pants. The same outfit I had  
  
worn for as long as I could remember. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:05AM. I was having a major cause of déjà vu.  
  
'Hum' I thought to myself 'maybe it's because I seem to be waking up at the same time everyday. Because of the same dream.'  
  
Fujin opened the door and sat on my bed. "Why are you up so early, Loren?"  
  
I went over and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. "I had a bad dream."  
  
"You mean the same dream you've been having for the past three weeks?"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I've heard you creeping down the stairs, at about the same time everyday." He said.  
  
"Oh." I had had enough. "Why are you raising me instead of Rayden?"  
  
"How do you know about Rayden?" he said.  
  
"He was in my dream and so were my mom and you, and another man. His name was Shao Kahn. Rayden and him were fighting."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you. If your dream was a memory of what happened then you probably know more than I do."  
  
"I want to meet Rayden."  
  
"No way he wouldn't want to put you in any danger."  
  
"Please Fujin. I have a right to meet my father."  
  
"I said no and that means no."  
  
"Fine then. If you won't help me see Rayden then I'll go by myself."  
  
I grabbed my bag and threw some of my stuff in. I ran out my bedroom door and down the stairs. Then I went out the front door. We lived in the woods so there was nobody around. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Fujin always looked old, so I didn't think he could catch me at all. But all of a sudden he was in front of me leaning against a tree. Like he just came out of nowhere.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Come home right now"  
  
"Then let me meet my father."  
  
"Loren I know your upset. But it's for the best."  
  
"How do you know what's best for me?"  
  
I turned around and ran as fast as I could. As I ran I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like a weird power. But I didn't care I wanted to get away from Fujin. I looked behind me and saw Fujin just standing there.  
  
While I was still looking back, I saw something purple out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see what it was and I could hear Fujin yelling after me, but it was too later. I ran through the portal before I could stop.  
  
This is my first story so feel free to point out anything you don't like or think I should change. Please review. 


	3. Uhoh, what have I gotten myself into thi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. But Loren and Kanin are my characters so don't steal them.  
  
Uh-oh, what have I gotten myself into this time?  
  
The portal opened and I fell out onto a boy who had been standing there. He pushed me off of him and we both got up.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"My name's Loren. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Prince Kanin. I'm the son of Shao Kahn, the great emperor of Outworld."  
  
I looked around the room. It was huge! The house Fujin and I lived in could have fit in there. There was a big bed and a fancy carpet. There were two doors. One probably led outside. And the other probably led to a closet.  
  
The boy named Kanin was wearing a black shirt. And black leather pants. He also wore black armlet. Her also wore black boots. He had brown hair and green eyes like mine.  
  
"Shao Kahn, he's the one from my dreams. He killed my mom. He attacked me and she got in the way and was killed."  
  
He looked at me in a funny way. "Your Lord Rayden's daughter."  
  
I didn't really know if I was he's daughter, but it sounded right so I said, "Yeah I'm Rayden's daughter. Why do you and your father have such funny names?"  
  
"Your saying our names is funny. What kind of a name is Loren for even a half god."  
  
"A god? What do you mean?"  
  
"My father is a god and so is Rayden. As a matter of fact there brothers, which makes us cousins."  
  
"You're lying." "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because Kahn tried to kill me when I was a baby. And because of him my mom's dead and I've never seen my father. And you're saying he's my uncle."  
  
"You've never seen Rayden! And as for what my father did he only did it out of fear."  
  
"Fear. How could he be afraid of a baby?"  
  
"He wasn't afraid of a baby. He was afraid that you would grow up to be more powerful than him."  
  
"I'm only a half-god. He's a full god. How could I be more powerful?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But that what I heard."  
  
He made a gesture toward his chairs. We went over and sat in some chair he had in the corner. They were comfortable.  
  
"My dad's in the process of taking over the Earth realm. As a matter of fact the Mortal Kombat tournament is coming up."  
  
"What's Mortal Kombat? And what's a realm?" why is he conquering it?" I had a million other questions.  
  
"Wow, I guess Fujin didn't tell you anything. Well, the Earth realm is only one of many realms. There are thousands of realms each more different from the next one. Each god has a realm that they own. This is my fathers' realm. It's called Outworld. Your father owns the Earth realm. Actually he and Fujin both own the realm. Do you under stand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well my father isn't happy just ruling his own realm, so he challenges the god of the realm he wants to Mortal Kombat. His warriors fight the warriors of the realm he want to conquer. The fight is called Mortal Kombat. The fighters fight to the death. If my dad wins ten Mortal Kombats in a row, then he can send his armies to that realm. Right now his target is the Earth realm. We've won eight Mortal Kombats and the ninth is coming up in two days." He told me.  
  
"When is the next one after that?"  
  
"It will be in a hundred years."  
  
"Wow, by that time I'll be a teenager. I'll be big enough to fight in the tournament."  
  
"Fight in the tournament?" he asked  
  
"Yeah. If I'm powerful enough to win in Mortal Kombat then I'll be able to defend myself against your father. Do you know if Rayden will be there?"  
  
"Yeah he'll be there."  
  
"Then I defiantly want to go."  
  
"Why wait until you're old we can go now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We won't be able to fight but we will be able to watch."  
  
"Ok" I said. I was happy I was going to meet Rayden.  
  
"But there is one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to ask my dad."  
  
This is my first story so feel free to point out anything you don't like or think I should change. Please review. 


End file.
